Watching
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: [ShikaSaku oneshot] No one ever knew, and no one was supposed to know. He always assumed it was Ino he liked, because it was easier, because she told him too, because it was safe. He was wrong.


**Watching**

By Kerrie-chan

AN: W00t another challenge done! Man I love these things XD

This one had to be a ShikaSaku with the perimeters of: "Action takes place in a bed without sex actually happening." So this is it! I hope you like it!

I think Shika may be a bit ooc… :s more like Neji ;; but I still like it

xxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't help it. He was a glutton for punishment, he knew it, but yet… yet he couldn't stay away. Not matter how hard he tried.

She was as big of a hassle, if not bigger, than Ino. It wasn't surprising really, especially considering they were best friends. He should have known, and he did, but apparently his heart didn't care. His mind was over ruled. Fool.

Her pink hair was splayed over the pillow and glistened in the moonlight that was admitted by the lone window by her bed. Her features were soft, her skin flawless, even in the murky dark of night. She was perfect. His fingers itched to run themselves over her cheeks…down her neck… over her collarbone and down…

_Stop._ He shook his head, forcing the lust filled thoughts to the back of his mind. They had no place here.

She, nor anyone else, knew of his nightly excursions. Every night he snuck into her apartment, stole into her room and watched her from a precarious perch on her bed. His elite ANBU skills came in handy for more than just missions.

Shikamaru was a desperate man.

He never thought that he would fall as hard as he did for the pink haired jounin. He had always figured he would take the easy way out and fall for and/or marry Ino. It was easy. She was there. Their father's were friends. He nominally liked her. They were friends.

The list of reasons was many.

However, after the whole Sasuke fiasco, he found himself witnessing _her_ true growth and all notions of taking the lazy way out and marrying Ino slowly began to disappear. She was stronger than Ino in many ways. She had the strength to let the betrayer go, to let him wallow in his own pathetic misery. She realized he wasn't worth wasting her life on.

It was then that she realized her own potential and started to train. It was then that the village saw her for who she was: an incredibly smart, strong kunoichi, not just some weak little girl that chased after the sole surviving Uchiha heir.

It was then he fell for her. And damn it, what a hassle it turned out to be.

Sighing, Shikamaru turned his head and looked out the window, judging the time to be about 2:30 am. He should have been home and in bed hours ago. It was time to go.

However, just as he moved to rise from her bed a small, soft voice echoed through the still night.

"You don't have to leave."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he froze, half way off the bed.

Sakura had known for a long time that he watched her, that he stole into her apartment at night to watch her sleep. She had known almost from the beginning. And it didn't bother her. Quite the opposite actually.

In the beginning she found it odd, odd that Nara Shikamaru would watch her when he thought she wasn't looking, that his eyes were always something other than their normal blank when he looked at her.

She always swore he was in love with Ino.

So, with the belief that he had feelings for the blond girl and that he was just really good at hiding it, she brushed off the looks and concentrated on her goal to get stronger. Needless to say when he started sneaking into her apartment at night, she had cause to give it second thought.

Maybe he was so good at hiding things that he had masked his feelings for her with apparent feelings for Ino? She didn't know, but she was curious.

Every night she waited for him to come, steeling herself to ask him, gathering the courage to find out why he came, why he watched her. But she always failed. He would leave without a trace and she would be alone again. Always alone.

Tonight was different. Tonight she spoke up…and he stopped.

Now what?

"You're awake." Shikamaru stated flatly, dropping back down on the bed with a flop. He eyed her dubiously; his eyes suddenly cold and blank.

Sakura rolled over onto her back, turning her head so that she looked up at him, her own eyes calm, but warm, glowing in the ethereal light. Shikamaru's breath hitched slightly, but not enough for Sakura to notice.

"Yes…" She whispered, her cheeks hinting at a blush.

His black eyes narrowed, his lips settling into a thin line. "How long."

"I…" Sakura looked away, grimacing slightly. She knew she would have to tell him the truth. He was smart…he'd figure it out anyway. "Always. I've known you came since you started."

Shikamaru let out the breath he had been holding in a loud whoosh, his mind in turmoil. She had always known. She was really good at fake sleeping. He couldn't tell… not from her chakra, nor her breathing patterns. He raked a hand over his head, and past his high ponytail.

Now what to do?

This was exactly why he came to see her at night. He didn't have to deal with the hassle of her questions, of her silent accusations. It was annoying.

Suddenly long, delicate fingers replaced his own in his hair and tugged at the band that held the mass in place. Shikamaru's eyes snapped toward Sakura, who was now kneeling beside him, her cheeks slightly flushed as she pulled the elastic from his hair.

What was she doing?

"You're hair… is nice," she whispered, threading her hands through the silky mass.

He inhaled sharply, trying not to melt into her fingers, fighting the feeling of pleasure that welled within him as she played with his hair.

"Sakura…" he said hoarsely, reaching up and grasping her wrist gently. "What are you doing?"

Sakura ducked her eyes away from his imploring black orbs. "Why do you come here Shikamaru," she countered instead of answering the question, "Why do you watch me when you think no one is looking?"

He was silent, not really knowing how to answer that question. How do you tell a girl that she fascinates you more than any other creature on the planet? That you could just sit and watch her for hours no matter what she was doing? That you could content yourself just being in her presence, knowing that she looked only at you?

He had never told a girl how he felt… had never felt anything for a girl before. It was too much effort. Girls meant work. Girls were trouble. Haruno Sakura was no different, but some how it didn't matter. He didn't care how much of a pain she was…he just didn't care.

"Shikamaru…?"

Shikamaru sighed, fighting not to roll his eyes. "I don't know Sakura. I don't know anything." He replied. "You make me feel stupid." The last sentence was said very low and with a scowl on his face.

Sakura blinked, her lips parting in surprise. His cheeks were lightly pink and his eyes reflected deep annoyance and confusion. Shikamaru did not like to be confused, that Sakura knew, he liked to be in control of things. He liked being the smartest, no matter how he didn't flaunt it.

Her heart fluttered, her expression softening. He had never dealt with relationships before. Ino had always told him what to do and what to feel. He wasn't very good with emotions, that she could see. A small smile tilted her lips. She would have to show him.

After all, she had been allowing him to sneak into her room for so long for a reason.

She had always found him attractive; she had just always let her obsession for Sasuke get in the way of everything. She had always longed for someone as smart as she was, and Shikamaru was certainly that. Sasuke wasn't anywhere near her level of intelligence. Sure he was gifted when it came to ninjustu and fighting styles thanks to his Sharingan, but he wasn't as smart as he liked everyone to believe he was. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't brilliant either. He was average. Something he feared more than anything.

Sakura was attracted to Shikamaru on a different level than just physical. Shikamaru wasn't exactly hard to look at, but he wasn't Sasuke or Neji caliber attractive. He was however, incredibly smart, which counted for more in Sakura's books.

She could discuss so much more with him, knowing that he would know what she was talking about. He liked the same things as she did. Quiet, books and staring at stars. They were well suited for each other. She just couldn't believe it taken her so long to see it.

Silently she pulled her wrist from his grip and circled her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened but didn't pull away, not even when she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his skin very close to his mouth.

Once again Shikamaru froze. He was scowling again. He didn't like unfamiliar situations. And damn her… if she was playing with him…

"Shika-kun," Sakura murmured, nuzzling the side of his face. "It's ok. I know… You don't have to say it."

"Say what?"

Her tinkling laugh drifted around him, surrounding him like a blanket, warming him in the chilly October night. He felt himself drawn closer to her, losing his soul to her evil feminine wiles. He turned his head to meet her eyes and met her lips instead.

Sakura wasted no time in deepening the kiss, pouring whatever feelings she held for him into it. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, Sakura nearly fainted.

She had no idea he could be so good with his tongue, or so skilled in the art of kissing. But good he was. Far better than any of the other boys that had kissed her. His hand cupped the back of her neck, while his other arm instinctively wrapped itself around her waist. He then pushed her back so that her back hit the mattress, him hovering over her.

"Sakura…" he muttered in a gravely voice. "Do you know what you're doing…? Don't play with me."

Sakura giggled, tugging at the strands of hair that hung in his face. "I'm not playing with you Shikamaru. You don't have to leave anymore."

He got her meaning without any difficulty at all and stared at her for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not she was being truthful. After seeing the sincere look on her face, as well as the odd light in her eyes he decided that she wasn't playing with him and that she really did want him as much as he wanted her.

"Good," he grunted, settling himself over her to that his weight balanced just off to the side of her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, a light smirk on his face. "Because I'm tired and I don't want to move. Too much of a hassle."

Sakura just laughed.


End file.
